An enterprise can use a management service capable of protecting enterprise data, like email and corporate documents, from theft, data loss, and unauthorized access. The enterprise can require devices used by employees to be enrolled with the management service to protect enterprise data. These managed devices can include enterprise-owned devices and bring-your-own-device (BYOD) technologies. With the emerging use of BYOD technologies by enterprises, management systems are increasingly likely to require support for a variety of devices and a variety of platforms. Platforms that include features or options directed to supporting both enterprise use and personal use can be referred to as management platforms. Management platforms include versions of the Android operating system. When used in an enterprise setting, Android can be referred to as “Android enterprise,” “Android in the enterprise,” or “Android for Work.”
Management of these devices in an enterprise environment can provide various management options for an administrator. An administrator can define and enforce compliance policies or rules on a particular device. The administrator can also push applications to a user's enrolled device. The administrator can also cause various profiles to be installed on a user's device, such as a security certificate, wireless network credentials, authentication tokens, or other data. The administrator can leverage a management service that is executed remotely from a user's device that is in communication with a management component or application that is installed on the user's device. The management component can enforce policies or rules, install or delete data from the device, or take other enforcement actions on the device on behalf of the management service.
In some scenarios, an administrator might wish to impose restrictions on applications that are installed on the user's device, such as when they are permitted to access a network connection of the device. However, without modifying the application code itself, it can be difficult to enforce these restrictions.